


Unexpected Relations

by Winter_Skye



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Anxiety, Odd Friendships, Possible relationsip, Slight changes, tree bros maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 21:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15693963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Skye/pseuds/Winter_Skye
Summary: What if there was someone waving back to Evan Hansen? And that person happened to be Connor Murphy?What if during Waving Through A Window Evan actually noticed Connor wave to him?May update, possible tree bros if continued.





	Unexpected Relations

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow I haven't written anything for fun in basically almost a year. So I kind of did this more of a way to ease myself back into writing, I'm still kind of rusty so it's not the best. But anyway, without further ado, enjoy!

_ Dear Evan Hansen, today’s going to be a great day and here’s why.  _

 

Evan sighed as he walked down the hallway, keeping his head low as he fiddled with the straps of his backpack. Just another day, just another day where his mom insisted that everything will turn around for him. Yeah, sure, after so long of not-so-good days why should this one be any different? It wouldn’t, and that’s what Evan found himself thinking. 

 

But he knew he’d have to write another letter, Dr. Sherman would want to see it and think that his advice was actually working. Evan continued his walk to his first period class, briefly thinking about what he’d include in his “acceptable” letter. The one where he actually said how today was the day that everything would finally turn around. Not the one he was actively written in his mind. 

 

No one else in the hallway seemed to notice that he was there, people pushing and shoving past him to get through to their class. It wasn’t that he walked in people’s way, no instead he did his best to stay out of others’ paths. It was almost as though they were intentionally doing it. Evan didn’t doubt it. After awhile he began to give up and just stood against the wall, hoping for the time where the hallway would become less crowded and easier to maneuver. 

 

_ ‘First day of senior year, still just as invisible as the last,’  _ defeated, Evan glanced around the hallway, his eyes landing on the clock on the other wall momentarily watching the seconds tick by. After awhile his vision became less focused as he got lost in his thoughts. The thoughts that kept dragging him further down. 

 

“What are you staring at?!”

 

Evan’s attention snapped back to where he was when a loud voice yelled at him. Both luckily and unluckily, there were less people in the hallway. Luckily, it was less crowded. Unluckily, it meant that more than likely whoever was yelling was directing it at him. 

 

“The school freak, right?” The anger in the voice grew as Evan finally found that it was coming from the angry boy walking towards him, Connor Murphy. 

 

“Ah- no, no,” his voice caught in his throat as he was confronted. 

 

“Did you just laugh at me?!”

 

“No- that wasn’t, I didn’t-”

 

“Freak,” Connor spat as he shoved Evan’s shoulders, the force could have thrown him to the ground if he hadn’t hit the wall behind him. Wordlessly, he watched Connor storm away down the now empty hallway. Evan gently rubbed his cast, a futile attempt to soothe the pain from the shove. 

 

_ ‘Today? Be a good day? I really don’t think so.’ _

 

~oO0Oo~

 

_ ‘Dear Evan Hansen, today is going to be a great day and here’s why. Actually, no it isn’t. Yesterday wasn’t a good day, the day before that wasn’t good, neither was last week or last month for that matter. I don’t know the last time there was a good day. I don’t know why there should be, at least not for a person like me. Invisible and replaceable.’ _

 

Finding his way out of the cafeteria, Evan thought of his preferred letter as he headed to the computer lab to finish the “acceptable” one. Briefly, he thought about writing this one down, but that would be a waste of paper. And there’s no need to waste anything else. 

 

_ ‘I just always have this feeling, like I’m outside of everything that happens. Almost like I’m on the other side of a window just attempting to wave and hope someone sees me. Yet, there’s no one there. There’s never anyone there. I could be screaming but there’s no sound. It feels like no one would even care if I were to just disappear tomorrow. It’s not like I would leave a mark. On anyone, on anything. Absolutely NOTHING. Maybe one day some one will wave back at me. Maybe toda- huh?’ _

 

A flash of color in the corner of his eye caught his attention, making him turn his head to the side. There leaning against the wall was Connor Murphy, the same person who shoved him earlier in the day. He gave a slight wave as he pushed off the wall. 

 

“Hey, Hansen.” 

 

Evan recoiled at his words, expecting more yelling. But relaxed once he realized Connor meant no harm. 

 

“Oh- what happened to your arm?” Connor asked as he stepped closer. 

 

“I um, I fell out of um I uh fell out of a tree,” Evan muttered in an attempt to not set the other boy off. 

 

“Fell out of a tree huh? No one’s signed it?”

 

“Uh no, I don’t uh really have friends.” 

 

“Me neither,” Connor pulled a sharpie out of his messenger bag, “well, now we can pretend we both have friends,” he said as he wrote his name out in large letters across Evan’s cast which caused him to slightly cringe. That was definitely a statement. “So you’re skipping too?”

 

“No I um, I’m actually uh, I’m on my way to, um on my way to the computer lab. To uh finish a project.”

 

“Figured you weren’t the kind to skip.”

 

“It’s not really my thing.”

 

Connor scoffed, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets as he began walking, Evan quickly trying to catch up. When he thought of his ideal friend, Connor wasn’t really the type of person that came to mind, but he had asked for someone to wave back to him. Albeit was originally meant more metaphorically, but there was Connor who had actually waved to him. It has to be some kind of sign. 

 

So, with a gulp, Evan decided to put himself out there. It was difficult, he wouldn’t say that it wasn’t. But, maybe today would be the day that his life would turn around. 

 

“Uhm, do you want to uh, actually want to try to be um try to be friends?”

 

“You want to be my  _ friend,  _ Hansen?”   
  


“Well, uh you had said we could pretend we had friends, but you know, why not actually be um be friends?”

 

“You’re odd,” Connor chuckled, “wanting to be friends with the school freak.” 

 

A silence grew between the two of them as they continued to walk across the school. Yet, so did the smiles on both their faces. 

 

_ Dear Evan Hansen, today might actually be the start of something good. Someone finally took notice of me. Someone finally waved back. Mom probably once even said it, friendships come in some of the most unsuspected places. And I think mine came in the form of Connor Murphy. _

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so it's nothing special and there's probably a ton of similar fics. But, I hope you enjoyed anyway! Reviews, favorites, and follows appreciated! Thank you for reading! I may or may not continue this :)


End file.
